ビーイング作品一覧 (2015)
1月1日 :RevleZ「DIVINITY」（シングル）…69位、初動610枚（計1100枚）、GZ/RO ;1月7日 :MAGIC FEELING「Hinotori」（シングル）…27位、初動2450枚（計3100枚）、BE/PU ★ :ACTROID「Waiting For The Dawn」（シングル）…18位、初動4000枚（計5000枚）、BE/PU :Blanky Pumpkin「area of the triangle」（ミニアルバム）…102位、GZ/DGO ;1月14日 :B'z「有頂天」（シングル）…1位（月間2位）、初動134000枚（計224100枚）、BE/VA :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「Mr. Foundation」（アルバム）…19位、初動3000枚（計4000枚）、BE :Cherry Hearts「Happy Logic」（アルバム）…18位、初動3150枚（計5300枚）、BE :I-RabBits「9LIVES」（シングル）…7位、初動12000枚（計13000枚）、BE ;1月21日 :ircle「テレサ」（シングル）…9位（月間33位）、初動13000位（計14000枚）、BE/PU :イツエ「今夜絶対」（アルバム）…10位（月間37位）、初動8500枚（計11300枚）、BE/PU :オールドローズ「警鐘」（シングル）…19位、初動3000枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU :岡まこと「ヒューマンエラー」（アルバム）…24位、初動3780枚（計5200枚）、BE/ZA :久川実津紀「Will…」（シングル）…79位、初動530枚、GZ/DGO ;1月28日 :やもとなおこ「It is time」（シングル）…48位、初動1450枚（計2000枚）、BE :La PomPon「BUMP!!」（シングル）…57位、初動1100枚（計1600枚）、BE ★ :TORNADO-GRENADE「Expolsion」（ミニアルバム）…85位、BE/ZA ★ :PINCH COX「虹色の雨」（シングル）…41位、初動1700枚（計2000枚）、BE/PU :doa「FLY HIGH」（アルバム）…69位、GZ ;2月4日 :VALSHE「君への嘘」（シングル）…14位（月間46位）、初動9800枚（計10100枚）、BE :Qaijff「CHANGE」（シングル）…17位、初動5600枚（計6500枚）、BE :CICADA「BED ROOM」（アルバム）…38位、初動2070枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU ★ ;2月11日 :Love Jam Cats「Love Jam Milk」（シングル）…32位、初動1800枚（計2800枚）、BE/ZA ;2月18日 :Femtocell「Born again」（ミニアルバム）…38位、初動2000枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU :AKIHIDE「月と星のキャラバン」（インストアルバム）…57位、BE/ZA :GiNkS「waiting for you」（シングル）…107位、初動600枚、GZ/DGO ★ ;2月25日 :HEATH「失われたTreasure Land 2015」（シングル）…14位、初動7000枚（計7900枚）、BG :ORANGE PORT「ORANGE PORT」（アルバム）…11位（月間26位）、初動14500枚（計18500枚）、BE :dolls「トビラ」（シングル）…9位（月間38位）、初動11900枚（計13000枚）、BE/PU :Earls Court「Where She Goes」（シングル）…35位、初動2900枚（計3500枚）、BE/PU :植田真梨恵「はなしはそれからだ」（アルバム）…45位、初動2550枚（計3500枚）、GZ ;3月4日 :B'z「EPIC DAY」（アルバム）…1位（月間2位）、初動209500枚（計300000枚）、BE/VA :田村直美 with Tenpack riverside rock'n roll band「Tenpack riverside rock'n roll band」（アルバム）…82位、BE/NO :MUSCLE ATTACK「ATTACK」（アルバム）…171位、BE/ZA ;3月11日 :Jumpin'「JUMPIN OF THE BEST!!」（アルバム）…18位、初動3200枚（計6000枚）、BE :SUMMER SOLSTICE「ククル」（シングル）…12位、初動4000枚（計4800枚）、BE/PU ;3月18日 :新山詩織「ありがとう」（シングル）…38位、初動1700枚（計2200枚）、BE :CREA「GO+ON」（シングル）…35位、初動1900枚（計2600枚）、BE/PU :BAND A「A」（ベストアルバム）…28位、初動3000枚（計5400枚）、BE/PU ;3月25日 :Toshl「群青の夕暮れ」（シングル）…6位、初動27000枚（計27600枚）、BE :Masakey(LIPSELECT)「Everybody F****** Jump」（シングル）…48位、初動1400枚（計1800枚）、BE :Laufen「幻想花 e.p.」（ミニアルバム）…70位、BE :phonon「ゼロと白」（シングル）…35位、初動2080枚（計2500枚）、BE/PU :Riot on Mars「First Wave」（アルバム）…84位、BE/BIG ;4月1日 :瞬間リアライズ「瞬間リアライズのあにそん✩かばーず」（カバーアルバム）…50位、初動1550枚（計2700枚）、BE :シギ「ひたすら/涙・それでも生きとし生けるものへ」（シングル）…25位、初動2350枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA :近藤房之助「マ～ネ～」（シングル）…73位、初動720枚（計1200枚）、BE/ZA :SHANE GAALAAS「Bitter Suites from the Red Room」（インストアルバム）…102位、BE/BIG ;4月8日 :MAGIC FEELING「あかり/27」（シングル）…23位、初動2250枚（計2800枚）、BE/PU :LAPiS LiGHT「夢幻の華」（シングル）…27位、初動2000枚（計2500枚）、BE/WC ★ :THE LIPSMAX「Fantasy In Blue」（シングル）…34位、初動1400枚（計1700枚）、BE/ZA ;4月15日 :sylph emew「終わらない旅路は夢の続きで」（シングル）…33位、初動1500枚（計2000枚）、BE :BERRY BUTTON「勝利の果実」（シングル）…34位、初動1450枚（計1800枚）、BE ★ :MECHANICAL TEDDY「Believe」（シングル）…32位、初動1550枚（計2100枚）、BE/ZA :BACK IN BLACK「WE CAN GO」（シングル）…35位、初動1400枚（計1700枚）、BE/ZA ★ :WAR-ED「Mr. SINGING MAN」（シングル）…122位、GZ ;4月22日 :A Month of Sundays「四月のたわごと」（シングル）…34位、初動2800枚（計3500枚）、BE :TRILL-DAN「SUPER HERO」（シングル）…42位、初動2200枚（計2800枚）、BE/PU :滴草由実「Limited Remixes」（リミックスアルバム）…127位、BE/NO :久川実津紀「I'll…」（ミニアルバム）…120位、GZ/DGO ;4月29日 :矢島舞依「有罪」（シングル）…12位（月間35位）、初動18500枚（計19300枚）、BE :La PomPon「HOT GIRLS」（シングル）…56位、初動2300枚（計2700枚）、BE :やもとなおこ×海月ひかり「散りゆくも、花のように」（シングル）…54位、初動2400枚（計2900枚）、BE :PINCH COX「TREASURE FACTORY」（アルバム）…35位、初動1650枚（計3900枚）、BE/PU :Love Jam Cats「Love Jam Cats」（ミニアルバム）…46位、初動1350枚（計2700枚）、BE/ZA ;5月6日 :Pertorika「amayadori ni lunch」（シングル）…27位、初動3050枚（計4000枚）、BE/PU :mana「ダイスキ」（シングル）…28位、初動3000枚（計3500枚）、BE/ZA :MONTBLANC「LOVE」（ミニアルバム）…17位、初動2400枚（計4500枚）、BE/ZA :THE LEAPS「ファンタスティックRADIO」（シングル）…24位、初動3600枚（計5000枚）、BE/ZA ;5月13日 :久松史奈「思考回路」（シングル）…51位、初動1500枚（計2000枚）…BE/NO :PARANOIZ「MONSTER」（シングル）…17位、初動7000枚（計8000枚）…BE/WC :Hachi/Hatch,「光」（シングル）…67位、初動1000枚（計1300枚）…GZ/DGO ;5月20日 :BREAKERZ「WE GO」（シングル）…9位、初動12000枚（計13100枚）、BE/ZA :GiNkS「Number 211」（シングル）…90位、初動890枚（計1100枚）、GZ/DGO :池田愛麗「Can't live, Can't help」（シングル）…138位、GZ/DGO ;5月27日 :3776「ラブレター」（シングル）…25位、初動3500枚（計4400枚）、BE :Zaien Lily「ずいのそこ」（ミニアルバム）…32位、初動2150枚（計3400枚）、BE/PU ★ :CJ Li「TRY」（ミニアルバム）…51位、初動1680枚（計2200枚）、BE/ZA ★ :RevleZ「RevleZ」（アルバム）…63位、GZ/RO :少年記「ココロモンスター」（シングル）…34位、初動2500枚（計3100枚）、GZ/CR ;6月3日 :Qaijff「organism」（ミニアルバム）…9位（月間30位）、初動10300枚（計11600枚）、BE :LIPSELECT「Gun2」（シングル）…20位、初動5700枚（計6500枚）、BE :ircle「風の中で君を知ったんだ」（シングル）…10位（月間43位）、初動10200枚（計12300枚）、BE/PU :おい、そこの道あけろ「それでも生きるための歌」（ミニアルバム）…27位、初動2080枚（計2700枚）、BE/PU :松本梨香「ぱぴぷぺパンパカパンツ」（シングル）…42位、初動1920枚（計2200枚）、BE/ZA ;6月10日 :B'z「RED」（シングル）…1位（月間1位）、初動150000枚（計187000枚）BE/VA :BOYFRIEND「BOYFRIEND LOVE COMMUNICATION 2012～2014 -Perfect Best collection-」（ベストアルバム）…27位、初動2100枚（計2800枚）、BE :I-RabBits「10DEARS」（ミニアルバム）…7位（月間25位）、初動12900枚（計14600枚）、BE :石井卓&ジョン中村「how low, my friend?」（ミニアルバム）…24位、初動2400枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU :Bray me「だから、何だって言うんだ」（シングル）…27位、初動2500枚（計4600枚）、BE/PU ★ ;6月17日 :新山詩織「ハローグッバイ」（アルバム）…32位、初動2300枚（計3900枚）、BE :オールドローズ「愛と暴きと美と純潔」（アルバム）…24位、初動3300枚（計4900枚）、BE :夏蓮「～Dear～」（シングル）…56位、初動1050枚（計1800枚）、BE ★ :ANTWERP「ANTWERP」（ミニアルバム）…169位、GZ/DGO ★ :Raptor 9「rise again」（シングル）…44位、初動1300枚（計2300枚）、BE/ZA ★ ;6月24日 :VALSHE「ジツロク・クモノイト」（ミニアルバム）…26位、初動4100枚（計5900枚）、BE :KIYO＊SEN（大高清美・川口千里）「DUOLOGY」（インストアルバム）…48位、初動1750枚（計2000枚）、BE/ZA :CHROTO「rounDelay」（ミニアルバム）…49位、初動1700枚（計2000枚）、BE/ZA :phonon「ゼロと白 e.p.」（ミニアルバム）…40位、初動2100枚（計3400枚）、BE/PU ;7月1日 :蓮花「if～ひとり思う～」（シングル）…20位、初動3400枚（計4000枚）、BE ★ :Purple Stone「アオイヤミ」（シングル）…54位、初動900枚（計1100枚）、GZ/CR :CREA「GO MY WAY」（シングル）…32位、初動1500枚（計1800枚）、BE/PU ;7月8日 :小野塚晃「Kanto ～大空へ～」（インストアルバム）…174位、BE/ZA :Earls Court「COVERS」（カバーアルバム）…48位、初動1300枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU :コルベッツ「ultra7」（ミニアルバム）…103位、BE/ZA ;7月15日 :ORANGE PORT「はばたけ」（シングル）…10位（月間38位）、初動14200枚（計15400枚）、BE :Cherry Hearts「I'll Be Lovers」（シングル）…21位、初動3800枚（計4400枚）、BE :BERRY BUTTON「ときめきボタン」（シングル）…18位、初動5200枚（計6100枚）、BE ;7月22日 :Sistar「SHAKE IT」（アルバム）…17位、初動4100枚（計6800枚）、BE :LAPiS LiGHT「浮世花火」（シングル）…19位、初動7500枚（計8600枚）、BE/WC :滴草由実「BLUE」（アルバム）…139位、BE/NO :THE GROOVERS「Groovism」（アルバム）…62位、BE/ZA ;7月29日 :BREAKERZ「0-ZERO-」（アルバム）…13位、初動7400枚（計9800枚）、BE/ZA :やもとなおこ「タイムライン」（シングル）…27位、初動4000枚（計5300枚）、BE :ピュアレモン「ドキドキ」（シングル）…33位、初動2900枚（計3600枚）、BE :Gimmick.「曖昧グローリー」（シングル）…77位、初動790枚（計1000枚）、GZ/CR ;8月5日 :シギ「ひたすら」（アルバム）…36位、初動1800枚（計3900枚）、BE/ZA :Sensation「Acceleration」（シングル）…160位、GZ/DGO ;8月12日 :Masakey（LIPSELECT）「Black Jack」（アルバム）…43位、初動1350枚（計2900枚）、BE :植田真梨恵「わかんないのはいやだ」（シングル）…35位、初動2500枚（計3100枚）、GZ ;8月19日 :Femtocell「Onward」（シングル）…19位、初動6150枚（計7700枚）、BE/PU :TORNADO-GRENADE「Rise up to the win」（シングル）…52位、初動1750枚（計2900枚）、BE/ZA :E☆XYZ「Naked Dancer」（シングル）…87位、初動710枚、GZ/DGO ★ ;8月26日 :HEATH「HEATH＋BEST」（ベストアルバム）…25位 :アンティック-珈琲店-「千年DIVE!!!!!」（シングル）…8位（月間34位）、初動17000枚（計18400枚）、BE/WC ★ :GiMMiC KNOTE「Curtain Call」（シングル）…34位、初動3200枚（計3900枚）、BE/PU ★ ;9月2日 :Chelsy「I miss you」（シングル）…37位、初動3100枚（計4200枚）、BE :doriko feat. 初音ミク「origin」（ミニアルバム）…52位、初動1300枚（計2500枚）、BE :少年記「WEAKNESS_MY BLOOD」（アルバム）…51位、初動1350枚（計2300枚）、GZ/CR ;9月9日 :LIPSELECT「Oi! Oi!」（シングル）…31位、初動3000枚（計4400枚）、BE ;9月16日 :La PomPon「謎/ヤダ!嫌だ!ヤダ! ～Sweet Teens ver.～」（シングル）…8位、初動10000枚（計11700枚）、BE :Zaien Lily「失墜」（シングル）…22位、初動3200枚（計4400枚）、BE/PU :Pinky Doodle Poodle「Inside is out」（シングル）…23位、初動3150枚（計3800枚）、BE/NO ;9月23日 :VALSHE「DISPLAY-Now&Best-」（ベストアルバム）…9位、初動5450枚（計7200枚）、BE :夏蓮「OVER」（シングル）…52位、初動980枚（計1900枚）、BE :森丘直樹「Sagittarius」（インストアルバム）…195位、GZ/DGO ;9月30日 :Toshl「群青の夕暮れ」（アルバム）…9位、初動13500枚（計15200枚）、BE :3776「3776 II」（アルバム）…26位、初動3800枚（計5200枚）、BE :V.A.「THE BEST OF POCKET MONSTER XY」（コンピレーションアルバム）…8位、初動13600枚（計15600枚）、BE/PR :Raptor 9「-0℃」（シングル）…37位、初動2430枚（計3000枚）、BE/ZA ;10月7日 :ircle「吾輩は人間でr」（アルバム）…7位（月間44位）、初動8000枚（計10200枚）、BE/PU :Bray me「見えなくなった白い星」（シングル）…16位、初動6200枚（計6700枚）、BE/PU :PARANOIZ「PARADIGM SHIFT」（ミニアルバム）…17位、初動3950枚（計4900枚）、BE/WC :ENTHRALLS「ねむれない夜に」（ミニアルバム）…18位、初動3900枚（計4400枚）、BE/PU ;10月14日 :DIMENSION「28」（インストアルバム）…67位、BE/ZA :久松史奈「最後のララバイ」（シングル）…22位、初動2200枚（計2500枚）、BE/NO :pertorika「Masquerade」（シングル）…15位、初動2900枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU :MECHANICAL TEDDY「Shooting Out」（シングル）…23位、初動2150枚（計2400枚）、BE/ZA :Chicago Poodle「Made in Smile」（シングル）…41位、初動1100枚（計1300枚）、GZ ;10月21日 :イツエ「BEST OF ITSUE」（ベストアルバム）…18位、初動4400枚（計6900枚）、BE/PU :ACTROID「Waiting For The Dawn」（アルバム）…38位、初動1790枚（計2600枚）、BE/PU :sylph emew「GET OVER」（シングル）…37位、初動1580枚（計2500枚）、BE :田村直美「傷だらけの天使になんてなりたいとは思わない」（シングル）…39位、1500枚（計2100枚）、BE/NO :GiNkS「エゴトイド」（シングル）…87位、初動490枚、GZ/DGO ;10月28日 :UMI☆KUUN「I am Just Feeling Alive」（シングル）…83位、初動840枚（計1200枚）、BE ★ :SM☆SH「SM☆SH THE BEST」（ベストアルバム）…22位、初動3600枚（計5000枚）、BE/ZA :Cherry Hearts「Good-bye」（シングル）…22位、初動8000枚（計8500枚）、BE :やもとなおこ「Moonlight Serenade」（アルバム）…35位、初動2200枚（計3400枚）、BE :Gimmick.「Gimmick.」（ミニアルバム）…64位、GZ/CR ;11月4日 :安良波明里「you! you! you!」（シングル）…27位、初動2250枚（計2800枚）、BE :mana「ひみつの朝にキスをした」（アルバム）…28位、初動1800枚（計3200枚）、BE/ZA :LAPiS LiGHT「妖艶紅葉」（シングル）…28位、初動2200枚（計3000枚）、BE/WC :CICADA「stand alone」（シングル）…29位、初動2150枚（計2600枚）、BE/PU :おい、そこの道あけろ「一本の道、咲く花と唄」（シングル）…32位、初動1900枚（計2100枚）、BE/PU ;11月11日 :トゥライ「ブラックボックス」（アルバム）…34位、初動2500枚（計3800枚）、BE :Qaijff「ヨリソウフタリ」（シングル）…18位、初動8000枚（計8800枚）、BE :THE LEAPS「オンリーワン!」（アルバム）…35位、初動2450枚（計3500枚）、BE/ZA :SUMMER SOLSTICE「りんご盤」（ベストアルバム）…27位、初動2850枚（計5800枚）、BE/PU :WAR-ED「WAR-ED」（ミニアルバム）…197位、GZ ;11月18日 :松本梨香「SOUP」（シングル）…59位、初動1350枚（計1900枚）、BE/ZA :TRILL-DAN「モンスター」（シングル）…39位、初動2250枚（計3500枚）、BE/PU :LILI LIMIT「Festa」（シングル）…40位、2200枚（計2600枚）、BE/PU ★ :ANIKi「ついといでや。」（ミニアルバム）…180位、GZ ★ :Hachi/Hatch,「ゴメイザ」（シングル）…66位、初動1200枚（計1500枚）、GZ/DGO ;11月25日 :Earls Court「It's Over」（シングル）…47位、初動2450枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU :CJ Li「Stay Away」（シングル）…50位、初動2250枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA :doa「FREEDOM×FREEDOM」（シングル）…58位、初動1900枚（計2500枚）、GZ :久川実津紀「夢は夢のままで」（ミニアルバム）…149位、GZ/DGO :青紀ひかり「Otokouta」（カバーアルバム）…177位、GZ ;12月2日 :焚吐「オールカテゴライズ」（シングル）…100位、初動780枚（計1200枚）、BE ★ :Phonon「極楽鳥花」（シングル）…24位、初動3500枚（計4600枚）、BE/PU :おい、そこの道あけろ「一本の道、咲く花と唄」（シングル）…41位、初動1700枚（計2300枚）、BE/PU ;12月9日 :ORANGE PORT「恋愛運命論」（シングル）…18位、初動5000枚（計5900枚）、BE :BREAKERZ「YAIBA」（シングル）…12位、初動7400枚（計8600枚）、BE/ZA :高橋美佳子「マルごとぴ～なっつ!」（シングル）…38位、初動2200枚（計2800枚）、BE/ZA :Purple Stone「回転木馬」（シングル）…49位、初動1500枚（計1800枚）、GZ/CR :岡崎雪「REVOICE」（シングル）…99位、初動700枚、GZ ;12月16日 :Femtocell「その“手”が導く。」（アルバム）…36位、初動3350枚（計7700枚）、BE/PU :THE LIPSMAX「Miss Bunny」（シングル）…33位、初動3000枚（計3800枚）、BE/ZA :Sensation「雪華」（シングル）…138位、GZ/DGO ;12月23日 :pertorika「MAGIC」（シングル）…23位、初動3100枚（計5400枚）、BE/PU :ユリーカ（CV：伊瀬茉莉也）「プニちゃんのうた」（シングル）…30位、初動2200枚（計3800枚）、BE/PR（ポケットモンスター XY） :川島だりあ「GOAL」（シングル）…31位、初動2150枚（計2800枚） 補足 *BE - Being Music Entertainment *BE/VA - VERMILLION RECORDS *BE/PU - pure：infinity *BE/WC - White Cafe *BE/NO - NORTHERN MUSIC *BE/ZA - ZAIN RECORDS *BE/PR - PIKACHU RECORDS *BE/BIG - ZAIN RECORDS/BIG MF *GZ - GIZA studio *GZ/DGO - D-GO *GZ/CR - CRIMZON *GZ/RO - Rozetta 初動・累計売り上げはあくまでも推定のものです。上記にあげた作品は全て音楽CDで出したものです。ただ、ダミー歴史なので鵜吞みは決してしないでください。 カテゴリ:ビーイングのディスコグラフィ（フィクション）